


School's In Session

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angry Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Neglect of Spouse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sam is being an Ass, Talk of Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: After Lucifer and Dean's run in with the Siren, Sam still has a lot to learn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to our Beta @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL). 
> 
> Bold text is the angel's talking in Enochian.
> 
> Let us know if there is a tag we missed on this fic. Additional tags will be included with each chapter.

Mary charged out of her room before any adult had woken in the bunker, banging her tiny first on Dean and Castiel’s door, then her parents’, “Wake up. I gotta go to school.” She reached up to twist the doorknob to the nest but found it locked, “Mommy! Papa! Daddy! Let me in!”

Sam sat up with his gun in hand before his eyes were even open. “Wha’s that?”

Gabriel groaned as he rolled over and whipped the covers off of his legs. “It’s just Mary, Sam. It’s the big day, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam said as he slipped the gun back under his pillow. 

Lucifer moaned as he slid out of the bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. “I’m gonna start heralding the dawn again. Then I can be awake for an excited five year old,” he mumbled as he made sure his mates were decent before unlocking and opening the door to pick up Mary. “It’s the big day!” he said, smiling brightly as he picking her up and held her close. 

“Yeah!” she cheered as she bounced in Lucifer’s arms. “Can I have Charms for breakfast and peanut butter jelly for lunch?”

“Of  _ course _ you can!” Lucifer grinned, kissing her forehead and walking out of the nest to go to the kitchen.

Sam and Gabriel followed a few minutes later and kissed their daughter’s cheeks at the same time, squishing her face and making her giggle and forget about the cereal in front of her. 

“Morning Gumdrop.” Gabriel said as he snuck a marshmallow from her bowl. 

“PAPA! Dat’s my ‘mallow.” she cried out as she swatted at his hand with her spoon. Gabriel unrepentantly popped it into his mouth and smiled. 

Lucifer laughed and handed his mates their coffee, kissing their cheeks before going back to the counter to finish putting Mary’s lunch together. “Apple or banana, Princess?” he asked. 

“Gummy, please.” Mary said as she shoveled her breakfast into her mouth. 

Sam hummed into his mug as he took the first sip. “No candy. You can have fruit so tell Mommy which you want.” 

Mary turned on her ‘puppy face’ that she’d learned from Sam and turned it on Gabriel, knowing he was the candy eater of the three of them. “Please?” she begged. 

Gabriel shook his head as he avoided looking directly at her, instead focusing on his coffee. “Nope, not gonna work today, Gumdrop.” 

Lucifer chuckled and knelt beside Mary, the aforementioned fruits in his hands. “You want to be a hunter, right?” he asked. “If you eat your fruits, you can be a big, strong hunter like Daddy and Uncle Dean.”

Mary frowned and pointed to the banana. “Gummy’s are better though.” she grumbled before turning back to breakfast. 

Sam smiled into his cup and turned to start making toast for him and his mates. “Who’s kid is she?” he murmured to Gabriel as the younger angel placed the eggs beside him and started warming a pan. 

Lucifer smiled and finished packing Mary’s lunch and leaned up against the counter. “Ready to get out of your pajamas, Princess?” he asked. 

“I picked out my clothes, Mommy.” Mary said with a mouth full of cereal. 

“Oh yeah?” Gabriel asked from his spot at the stove. “What are you gonna wear?” 

“I show you.” She said as she jumped down from her chair, letting her spoon clatter loudly in the bowl. She ran from the kitchen, bumping into a sleepy Dean who was tying his robe shut. 

“Where’s the fire?” Dean grumbled as he moved out of her way and looked at the gathering of angels and his brother. “Am I missing something today?”

Lucifer chuckled. “First day of kindergarten,” he reminded Dean. 

“That’s today?” Dean asked as he poured a cup of coffee. “Wonder if I should risk waking Cas up for this.” 

“We both know she’ll end up waking up Castiel on her own,” Lucifer said, finishing packing up Mary’s lunch and going over to her book bag to make sure she had everything in it. 

“God have mercy on her for waking him up this early.” Dean smirked and sat down at the table after stealing a slice of Sam’s toast, causing the younger Winchester to yell in protest. 

“Dean, there’s toast over here,” Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes. “Stop antagonizing your brother.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean asked cheekily as he took a large bite out of the slice. 

Gabriel laughed and deposited portions of scrambled eggs on the plates laid out. “And to think. Mary will never know the joys of a sibling.” 

“There are joys?” Sam asked flatly as he glared at Dean while sitting across from him. 

“You love me, Bitch.” Dean said with a grin. 

“Sure.” Sam responded without the usual affectionate ‘Jerk’. Even though he wasn’t holding the events of the siren hunt against Lucifer, it was still a sore spot between the Winchesters.  

Dean narrowed his eyes and was about to call Sam out on his passive aggressive bullshit when Mary charged back into the room with Castiel in tow, wearing a bright yellow dress with red tights and patent leather Mary Jane shoes. “Unca Cas is up.” She announced. 

“I was told my attendance to breakfast was required.” Castiel rasped out and sat at the table. 

Lucifer set a cup of coffee in front of his little brother, throwing a bitchface at Sam for being rude with Dean and turned his attention to Mary. “There’s my gorgeous Princess!!” he gushed happily, kneeling down in front of her and opening his arms for a hug. 

Mary threw her arms around Lucifer’s neck and blew a raspberry on his cheek and giggled. “I did it all by myself.” 

Castiel lifted his head where he’d been communing with his coffee and frowned. “Except for her leggings. She asked me to help with that. Is there a reason they’re so constricting?”

“Tights are always a pain,” Lucifer said, smoothing the front of his daughter’s dress with a giggle. “Such a big girl. Ready for your first day?” he asked.  

“No. I need tails.” She said shaking her head. “Can Daddy do it?”

“Sure, princess. You got your comb?” Sam asked as he turned his chair around so he could do Mary’s hair. 

Lucifer rose up to lead his daughter to Sam and to go back to making sure the family was fed and to decide what to make for dinner that night. 

Mary held up the comb and hair ties she’d been carrying and Sam took it and started running it through her hair. When he’d finished with her hair, there were two pigtails neatly braided over each ear. She pulled one out to inspect it with crossed eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Daddy. They the bestest.” she said and kissed Sam quickly. 

“They are really good, Sammy.” Dean said with a fond smile. It made him happy to see Sam doing something so domestic. This was the kind of life he always wanted for his little brother. 

Sam sent Mary on her way to collect her book bag and shot another glare at Dean. “I’m  _ so  _ glad you think so. Maybe I could do yours once your head comes out of your ass.” 

Lucifer slammed his hand hard down on the table. He had had enough of Sam being pissy around Dean and knowing that it was because of the Siren hunt. “Samuel Lewis Winchester-Morningstar-Novak,  _ apologize  _ to your brother.” He said in a low, dangerous voice. 

Everyone in the room jumped and stared at Lucifer. All except one. Dean. Dean stared down his brother with his jaw clenching, causing the muscles to twitch. “No, Luci. It’s fine. I have shit to do anyway.” he said as he pushed away from the table. 

Sam didn’t move or speak until Dean was out of the room. “I don’t appreciate being talked to like you do with Mary.” 

Lucifer walked over and gripped the back of Sam’s neck  _ hard.  _ “Until you start acting like an adult, I will  _ treat  _ you like a child,” he snarled. “I’ve had enough of you being a pissed off monkey whenever Dean is around, and so I will be fixing that. After we drop Mary off, you will go to the nest. And you will stay there. Do you understand?” 

Gabriel blinked in surprise at his brother as he showed his more assertive side around Sam. It was a refreshing turn of events and he couldn’t help the ghost of a grin off his face. 

“Are you sending me to my room?” Sam asked indignantly. 

“Keep up the attitude and that won’t be the only thing that happens,” Lucifer promised. “Do. You. Understand?” 

Sam’s face hardened into a blank expression and he stands up to his full height, making him seem a few inches taller than Lucifer. “I understand. But I’ll be damned if I’m going to do it. You wouldn’t treat Gabriel like this and you sure wouldn’t stand for it.”

Lucifer twisted Sam’s arm around and neatly pinned him to the fridge. “I have already stood for it,” he hissed in his ear. “I think you forgot  _ exactly _ who I am and are starting to lack the proper respect for me. You  _ will  _ do as I say, or there will be consequences. I am sick and tired of your attitude and will not stand for it any longer. By the time we go pick Mary up, you will have corrected this behavior and apologize to Dean, as well as show the proper respect for someone who willingly submits to you.” 

Sam opened his mouth to disobey further when Mary came back in and stopped next to Castiel’s chair. Seeing Lucifer with Sam pinned against the refrigerator scared her since no one was laughing. “Mommy?” she whimpered with a tremble of her bottom lip.

Lucifer drew away from Sam and turned his attention to their daughter. “Just a bit of roughhousing with Daddy,” he soothed, kissing the top of her head as he knelt down and smiled warmly at her. Gone was the rough, dominating exterior and he was back to being in ‘mommy’ mode. “Let’s go get you to school, okay?” he hummed. “Do you have everything?”

Mary nodded and looked over Lucifer’s shoulder to Sam who was scowling at Lucifer’s back. 

Gabriel stood from the table and snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face. “Fight later. Mary’s first this morning,” he muttered as he turned Sam towards the door and gave him a gentle push to get dressed so they could get moving. 

Lucifer kissed the top of his daughter’s head and stood to look at Castiel. “Please inform Dean that Sam will be issuing him an apology sometime before we go pick up Mary,” he said. “And send my apologies as well.” 

Castiel gave a thoughtful nod as he regarded Lucifer. “I’ll tell him.” He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. “Is it me, or is he a little more. . .” he cast his mind around for the right word.

“Possessive? Angry? Wrathful?” Lucifer asked, giving a nod. He’d been thinking about the possibilities and nodded. “I know.” 

Castiel nodded and sighed. “Well, I hope you fix whatever’s happening. He’s been acting far too much like Gabriel lately. At least the side he hides behind mirth and pranks.” He stood from the table with his ‘Kiss the Barista’ mug and patted Lucifer on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you again, however, brother.” he added quietly before leaving Mary and Lucifer alone in the kitchen. 

Lucifer smiled and sighed as he watched his youngest brother leave, knowing how eerily similar they could be. He found the shirt he was planning on wearing and slid it on over his torso before kneeling and making sure Mary was okay. 

“How come everyone’s mad?” she asked quietly as she kicked at the black tile in the kitchen floor. 

Lucifer tucked an errant hair behind his daughter’s ear. “Daddy’s mad at Uncle Dean because of something Uncle Dean had to do on the last hunt.” he explained softly. “And Mommy’s had enough of it. I’m not mad, sweetheart. I’m frustrated and hurt because Daddy occasionally doesn’t let his mad feelings out in the right way. But Mommy and Papa will fix it. I promise you, pumpkin.” 

“You gonna put him in timeout and no desserts?” She asked, having experienced the same punishments before and finding them quite effective at getting her to see her errors. 

“Something like that,” Lucifer smiled. “It’d fit, since Daddy is acting like a kid. But that might not work for Daddy. We’ll just have to see, pumpkin.” 

Gabriel came back dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with the cookie monster printed on it that said ‘I did it all for the cookie’, a gag gift from Lucifer last Christmas. “Are we ready to hit the road?” he said while rubbing his hands together and smiling. 

“Is Sam coming?” Lucifer asked, standing up.

“He’s in my pocket.” Gabriel said with all the solemnity of a priest. “Are you ready?”

“I am.” Lucifer said, not questioning his brother. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multichapter and it gets a little...rough. Yes, that was the term I heard from a couple people who've read this. Tags have been updated, but if there is one that we've missed that you think should be included, let us know.
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and cracked his knuckles. “Alright. Bunker’s clear of children, Castiel’s with Dean. . . Where’s Sam?” he asked Gabriel as he went over to the freezer to take out hamburger for meatloaf. 

“Sitting in the library reading about whatever he can to avoid you at the moment.” Gabriel said as he looked up from Sam’s tablet where he had nearly defeated Angry Birds. “Either that or avoiding Dean. I can’t really tell at the moment.” 

Lucifer sighed and grabbed the meat out for the meatloaf. “So, of course he’s  _ not  _ in the bedroom where I asked him to be.” he said. 

“Where you commanded him to be.” Gabriel grinned from ear to ear. “I know it’s serious but I have to say it was all kinds of hot when you slammed him into the fridge. Getting all dominant.”

“I think your General Heylel of the West Garrison kink is showing.” Lucifer teased lightly, checking the fridge for bacon. 

**“Sir, Yes Sir.”** Gabriel responded, the Enochian gliding off his tongue with a military cadence. 

Lucifer chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel. “Time to go issue some discipline.” he sighed. “If you hear screaming, come running?”

Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip in the semblance of an over exaggerated pout. “I’m not invited?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Do you really want to watch me manhandle and punish Sam?” he asked softly, drawing away from his brother and going over to the drawer of utensils, his lower lip being drawn into his teeth thoughtfully. 

“In a way, yes. But I also want to be there in case things get, how do I put this…  intense.” Gabriel said as he dropped his feet to the floor from where he’d had them resting on the edge of the table. “You two are like oil and fire sometimes and we don’t need a conflagration if you catch my meaning.”

Lucifer nodded as he selected a firm, broad wooden spoon. “Truth.” He tucked the spoon into his back pocket and looked at Gabriel. “Ready?” he asked. 

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow as he watched Lucifer tuck away the spoon. “And that’s for?”

“In case Sam needs something else other than my hand.” Lucifer explained. “He’s been acting like a child and I’m going to treat him as such. And we both know that one, I’d do the same to you and two, he’s already done this to me and I’ve had it. I willingly submit to him because I love him but I’ll be damned to Hell again if I let him use me as his punching bag.”

Standing with all seriousness, Gabriel took a step toward Lucifer and spoke low. “Please tell me that’s a metaphor and he hasn’t actually been using you as a punching bag.”

“Not as a true punching bag.” Lucifer whispered softly. “But every time he gets into a fight with Dean and we’re alone, he’ll pull my hair. You know what that does to me.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I think. . . when you and Sam combined Grace and soul, his. . . latched onto your darker side. His behavior, it’s. . . trickstery. Possessive. Wrathful. The slightest thing sets him off into a frenzy of a need to claim and control. . .” 

Gabriel sighed as he pulled Lucifer’s hand from his hair and clutched it in his own, “I felt it but I didn’t want to believe that I broke him, Luci. I didn’t mean to and I’ve been trying to fix it but that little extra spark of me won’t come out.” 

“You didn’t break him, baby,” Lucifer said tenderly, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “I’m just thankful it was you and not me. Can you imagine what might be going on if he had latched onto my dark bits?” He kissed Gabriel’s hand. “It might be just something we have to tell him and work with him on. If he. . . If he truly loves us, he’ll do that.” 

“Why does it sound like we’re teaching a new toddler not to throw tantrums?” Gabriel said with a half-hearted smile. 

Lucifer gave a hollow laugh, something in his eyes seemingly far off and sad, in a look Gabriel hadn’t seen since before he left. 

Cupping Lucifer’s cheek, Gabriel leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, “He loves us, Heylel. He really does. This thing with my grace is like an illness that we’ll get through.”

Lucifer sighed and leaned into Gabriel’s touch. “He loves you,” he said sadly. He shook his head in Gabriel’s hand. “Not me.” 

“Would you like to pee on my boots and tell me it's raining next?” Gabriel tried to joke, “He loves you. I promise he does.” 

Lucifer shook his head again, lowering his eyes. “Can I tell you something without you getting all righteous and Trickster?” he asked softly. 

“Can I be pissed if I promise not to turn him into a potato chip?” Gabriel asked. 

“You’re going to be pissed either way,” Lucifer said with a sigh.

“I promise not to hurt him, hurl him into the sun or otherwise send him into a pocket dimension.” Gabriel said as he drew a cross over his heart. 

Lucifer drew in a deep breath. “I’ve been dropping after every time with him, and it’s not my usual ones.” he confessed. “It’s. . . it’s closer to when I disassociate. And he always provides the best aftercare, mainly because Dean caught us the first time it happened and nearly kicked Sam’s face in. But it keeps happening. And that’s why I’m getting frustrated and hurt over this.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand as he lowered his head so he didn’t have to look Gabriel in the face. “And that’s. . . that’s why I don’t think he loves me anymore.” 

Gabriel whole body tensed for the briefest of moments before he was pacing around the room. His hands clenching and releasing at his sides with each deep breath he dragged into his lungs. Gabriel hadn’t been this angry in years. It was a lot of information to take in and the more he thought about it the more the anger turned inward. He hadn’t seen this borderline neglect on Sam’s part when it came to Lucifer. The fact that it was happening at all and leaving his brother in this state was enough to tempt him to send the human to the high mountains of Tibet. With a twitch of his jaw, Gabriel stopped in front of Lucifer and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them tight around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Heylel. I didn’t see it and you shouldn’t have been made to shoulder that alone.” 

Lucifer hugged his brother, inhaling his scent and calming down. “There’s going to be some changes.” he murmured. “Starting now. And I hate doing this to Sam, but it’s the only way he’s going to listen.” 

“There is another way.” Gabriel murmured in his ear so low that he wondered if he could even be heard. 

“What?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Tear up the contract, pack Mary’s things and yours. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go on Earth.” Gabriel offered as he pulled back to look his brother in the eyes. “Let Sam work it out on his own for a while.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “And have him come after you?” he asked quietly. “No, I’m not doing that to you. I’m not doing that to Dean and Castiel.”

“It’s not like we’d just disappear. We sit him down and tell him we’re going. We’ll take Mary to school every day so she doesn’t miss anything and I’ll rig it so we can’t be summoned.” Gabriel brushed a thumb over Lucifer’s cheek and smiled faintly. “If I can hide from all of Heaven for millennia then I can hide us from him for a week or two.”

“I’m not tearing up my family because I’m not happy with a member of it,” Lucifer whispered. “That’s what got me into Hell in the first place. But you  _ can  _ do something for me.” 

“Name it and it’s yours.” Gabriel murmured. 

Lucifer opened his free hand revealing electric clippers he’d summoned and sitting in his palm. “Shave my head, please.”

Gabriel eyed the device and snapped his gaze back to Lucifer’s. “Are you sure?”

“Hair grows back, and I’ll be taking the control of when I want to submit,” Lucifer said. “Sam won’t have his trigger for me to get on my knees for him, leaving me in control.” His gaze was steady and he raised a brow. “Please, brother.”

Gabriel reluctantly took the razor in hand and took a deep breath. He would miss running his fingers through Lucifer’s curls but he was right. Hair grows back and they were merely vessels and if this helped Lucifer then he’d do it. “I’m going to style it properly. You’re not a prisoner so you shouldn’t have a cut like one.” He brought one of the kitchen chairs near the counter so he’d have an electrical outlet and patted the back. 

Lucifer sat down in the chair and closed his eyes. 

Gabriel rounded the chair and straddled Lucifer’s lap.  Kissing him softly, he lovingly ran his fingers through his hair. “When we’re done with you, I want you to do me too.” 

“Gabriel.” Lucifer whispered against his lips. “You don’t have to.” 

“I don’t want you to be alone in this.” Gabriel pulled back with a genuine smile. “It’ll be like the first time we took vessels together and found them riddled with lice. We shaved them down then and washed them within an inch of their lives.”

Lucifer smiled and brushed his thumb along Gabriel’s cheek. “Thank you.” he whispered. 

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel said with a parting kiss before standing up. Flicking the switch on the razor, the motor snapped to life with a loud buzz. “Are you ready to be shorn like a sheep?”

Lucifer nodded. “I am.” 

“We should do our beards too.” Gabriel said as he made the first pass of the clippers from the nape of Lucifer’s neck to the back. Watching the blonde hair fall to the floor he felt his eyes sting with tears. He hated the necessity of this. He would have rather taken Lucifer and Mary to a remote island. 

Lucifer felt his eyes snap open as he felt a third presence in his kitchen and they landed on Sam. “What do you want?” he asked coolly, his voice at absolute zero. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked from the doorway with a coffee cup in hand. 

Gabriel’s eyes flicked up from Lucifer’s head and he frowned. “Luci needed a haircut. So I’m giving him one.” 

Sam looked between the pair and sighed before moving to the coffee pot. “Wish you’d have asked before shaving it off. I liked your long hair.” 

“It’s  _ my  _ hair Sam, if I wanted to cut it off, grow it out, or dye it bubble gum pink.” Lucifer snipped. “It is  _ my  _ hair and I’ll do what I damn well please with it. I do not need your  _ approval  _ for this.”

Gabriel patted Lucifer’s shoulder and went back to cutting. “We could still do the pink if you wanted. Or maybe a deep blue.” 

Sam set his coffee cup down with a thump and spun around to look at the angels. “Is this about this morning or because I’m not in the bedroom in timeout?”

Lucifer patted Gabriel’s hand, signalling for him to stop. When his brother had, he stood up and walked over to Sam. “You think I’m pissed about this morning?” he asked softly. “It’s so much more than that. It’s the fact that you’re  _ still  _ letting something that has been dead, done, and over with for a long time control you, and worse, you’re taking your anger and frustration out on me. Let me tell you something, Samuel Winchester. I’m  _ not  _ your proverbial punching bag, that whenever you get into a fight with Dean you let it out on me through violent sex. Yeah, you take care of me when I drop but the thing is  _ I shouldn’t be dropping after every time we scene.  _ And you’re using the thing that makes me submit far too much. So I’m cutting my hair and when I’m done cutting Gabriel’s, we’re gonna sit down and have a chat. And if your attitude doesn’t change in the next twenty seconds, I’m bending you over right here and paddling your ass with a wooden spoon. Do we have an understanding?”

Sam was dumbstruck when Lucifer got in his face and started spitting out accusations of his treatment of Lucifer of late. His shoulders drooped from where they’d been held high and in defiance. “You never safe worded.” Sam accused the angel in a tone that was far softer than it had been all morning. 

“He shouldn’t have to, Sam.” Gabriel added from where he was leaning against the back of the chair. “That’s not the point of what we do and you know it.”

“Not to mention that I didn’t feel safe safe wording,” Lucifer informed him. “If I don’t feel like I can safe word without getting punished for it, then what’s the point?” 

“And yet you still…” Sam shook his head as he looked at the floor for a brief moment. He didn’t know what to do with this revelation, all he knew is that he didn’t want to be in the same room with either Gabriel or Lucifer at the moment. Picking up his cup, he slipped past Lucifer and headed for the door. “I’ll be in the library.” he said flatly as he left without looking at them. 

Gabriel let out a low whistle once he was gone. “That kid is tied up in so many of his own knots and he can’t even see it.”

Lucifer nodded and returned to the chair. “His problem.” He stated. He looked up at Gabriel and smiled. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Gabriel said with a peck to his forehead. “Now General. Would you like a cut and color while we’re at it?” he asked with a wink. 

“Just the cut for now, Messenger,” Lucifer chuckled, winking back at his brother. 

* * *

 

Sam paced around the Library, abandoning his cup of coffee on the table. He already felt awful without adding more caffeine to the mix. He recognized that he’d been lowkey angry at Dean since the siren hunt but what he failed to realize is that he’d been taking it out on Lucifer. It nearly made his stomach turn when Lucifer had laid out what had been happening from his perspective. To Sam it sounded like Lucifer thought he was abusing him and maybe he was right. This wouldn’t have been the first time that he’d gone too far with being rough with Gabriel or Lucifer. Maybe he was broken somehow. Too much demon blood or too many years as a hunter stunting his ability to know when enough was enough. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d needed to rein Dean in on a hunt to keep him from going too far, so why couldn’t he do that with himself. Sam mused that his Dad had been like that, finding the fault in others before finding a fault in himself. The thought had him internally shuddering. “I’m becoming Dad.” he muttered to himself. 

So caught up in his internal debate Sam didn’t see or hear Dean come into the room. Dean had intended to stay out for the day with Castiel but realized that he’d forgotten his wallet and he hadn’t found it in his room like usual. Of course the last place he’d seen it was the library because he’d been doing some shopping for the rarer spell ingredients they tried to keep on hand. Finding his wallet sitting on the table where he left it, he tucked it into his back pocket and frowned at his brother pacing the room like a caged tiger. “Everything alright there, Sammy?” 

“Lot on my mind.” Sam replied dismissively and kept up his pacing as he chewed on the corner of his thumb. 

Now there was a sight Dean hadn’t seen in awhile. Sam rarely bit at his nails unless he was severely stressed. In fact the last time he’d seen it was right after Jessica had died. Dean stepped around the table so that he’d be in Sam’s line of sight and held out his hand. “Something is going on. First Lucifer is walking around acting like he’s scared of his own shadow and now you’re in here about chewing your thumb off. So what’s up?”

Sam shook his head and turned his back to Dean. “Ask Luc’.” 

Dean scoffed. “Luci won’t tell me so it’s on you, dude. Does this have to do with why Luci is acting the way he is around you?”

Stopping, Sam looked at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. “He- I… ” he stammered but couldn’t get the words out. 

“Spit it out.” Dean said as he took a few steps closer, his forehead crinkled in worry and confusion.

“I’m...” Sam dropped his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look in Dean’s face. “I’m abusing him.”

Dean’s expression changed like quicksilver from concerned brother to pissed off. He didn’t say anything, just balled up his fist and threw a right hook punch that landed squarely on Sam’s jaw. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean roared. “I warned you, Sam. Told you to fix this and instead you...What have you been doing to him?!” Dean grabbed him by the front of his brother’s shirt and with far less trouble than he should have had considering that Sam was just as skilled at fighting as Dean, the older Winchester slammed him down to the floor with a quick leg sweep. Raising his fist again, Dean slammed it into the opposite side repeatedly. “ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!”

“I’m sorry.” Sam groaned as he hit the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have a fucking family, angels that love you and a daughter and this is how you treat them?” Dean continued to yell loud enough to echo through to the kitchen. 

Lucifer hurried into the library with Gabriel tight on his heels and managed to pull Dean away from his brother. “Dean, it’s okay,” he murmured to his brother-in-law. “I’m fixing it, okay?” He turned Dean around and made him face the archangel. 

Gabriel went to Sam’s side and check him over, healing the worst of the wounds inflicted by Dean’s fist. 

Dean’s chest heaved in uneven breaths as he stared at Lucifer. “Is it true? Is he abusing you?”

Lucifer didn’t answer, just looked at Dean, urging for his breathing to slow down. “To an extent,” he admitted quietly. “It’s more like neglect, but I’m taking control back. I’m sitting down with Sam and having a civil discussion with him and why his behavior has to stop.” 

“Fucking right, it’s gonna stop. Whatever he’s doing is gonna stop right fucking now.” Dean hissed loud enough to be heard by Sam. Turning his attention back to Sam, Dean jabbed a finger in his direction. “I didn’t sit on the rack for forty years to give you a chance at living for you to fuck up like this. You hear me? We promised each other when we were kids to not act like Dad and here you go. I hope you’re proud.” 

Sam shrank under Dean’s scrutiny and wrath. 

Lucifer squeezed Dean’s bicep. “Dean,” he said, “We’re going to fix it.” He handed his brother-in-law his wallet which had fallen out in the scuffle. “Go have a good day with Castiel. By the time you get back and Mary’s home, everything will be back to normal.” 

Dean took a deep breath and turned his verdant gaze to Lucifer. “You call me if you need me. For anything.” 

“He won’t need to,” Sam said softly but not without a jealous glare at his brother. 

Lucifer looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “Watch your tone.” he said darkly before looking back at Dean. “Thank you.” he said quietly. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Dean patted Lucifer’s cheek affectionately, then rubbed the soft stubbly hair on top of his head like he would a puppy. “You had your reasons. I’m gonna go and let you handle this but you owe me a beer on the roof later.”

Lucifer smiled. “Deal.” 

Once Dean had left, Lucifer turned his gaze upon his mate. Pulling out a chair, he sat down in it and remained silent, eyes flicking to Gabriel to let him know to keep silent. 

Gabriel nodded and help Sam up from the floor and into a chair across from Lucifer before taking one for himself beside Sam. 

Sam dabbed at one of the bloody cuts on his bottom lip that Gabriel hadn’t healed and remained silent. Between earlier in the kitchen and getting his ass beat by Dean, he didn’t have a lot to say. 

Lucifer waited for Sam to begin speaking, crossing his arms and raising a brow at the hunter, as if to say  _ don’t you have anything to say for yourself? _

Sam’s eyes tilted up and caught the expression on Lucifer’s face. “Where do you want me to start?”

“The beginning,” Lucifer said simply. “Or whereever you want to start. Frankly, as long as you start talking, I don’t care.” 

Sam nodded and bit at the corner of his thumb once again as he thought. “I’m angry. At...everything. I don’t even know why. It’s just everytime I look at Dean or you. The way you laugh and joke with each other.” Sam tapered off and stared at his lap. “I’m sorry that I’ve taken it out on you. It isn’t the way I imagined us.”

Lucifer leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Why are you so jealous of Dean and I?” he asked. “Because I imagine that this goes beyond the fact that we fucked once, and it was for a hunt.”

“Because.” Sam responded sullenly. He could barely admit it to himself let alone say it out loud. It’d make him sound more like a child than Lucifer and probably Gabriel viewed him. 

“‘Because’ is not an answer, Sam,” Lucifer said firmly. 

Sam looked away and muttered under his breath. 

“Sam.” The way Lucifer said his name was a warning. 

Snapping his head around, he shouted. “Because he’s my brother. Mine. Not yours.” As soon as the words were out, Sam pressed his lips tightly together and bolted from his chair to pace around the room. 

Lucifer mulled over Sam’s words, watching him pace around the room. “So, you’re jealous because Dean’s accepted me as a brother and will do things brothers do with me, and because he was yours first you’re jealous?” he surmised. 

Gabriel looked at Lucifer and raised an eyebrow, part in amusement and part in surprise. 

“No, dammit.” Sam said hurriedly then jammed his fingers into his hair. “Yes... I don’t know.”

Lucifer gave Gabriel a raised eyebrow of his own. “Sam, you should be  _ grateful  _ that Dean accepted me as a brother and looks out for me,” he said. “instead you’re like a child with a toy that he doesn’t want to share. I get the sex thing, and that’s fine. But getting jealous because Dean found a friend and a brother in me? Yeah, I suppose I can understand why, but this has  _ got  _ to stop. Let me ask you this. Do you consider Castiel to be your brother?” 

“Of course.” Sam said as he stopped his pacing. “But he doesn’t ignore you in favor of me.” 

“Sometimes he does.” Lucifer said gently. “And I understand that. And I respect the fact that he’s your friend and brother. You may feel like Dean ignores you in favor of me, but consider: when was the last time you accepted an offer to go have a beer on the roof, or go to the range? When was the last time you suggested cooking and dancing to classic rock in the kitchen?”

Sam remained silent sat at the table with a huff. 

Lucifer waited patiently, remaining silent. 

“Not since we were bonded.” Sam finally admitted. “Maybe before.” 

“Why do you think that is?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam sighed. “I have nothing in common with him. I don’t like classic rock or fast food. I never liked picking up women in bars. And now, we’ve got Mary and all we have left is hunting.”

“And you’ve always wanted to get away from hunting while Dean loves it.” Lucifer nodded. 

“And you’re more like Dean than Dean is himself.” Sam said as he shut his eyes against the sting rising in them. “How can I compete with that?”

Lucifer got closer to Sam. “You don’t need to compete.” he said quietly. “Dean loves you. You’re his little brother and he’s  _ proud  _ of the fact that you got what you always wanted, and what he wanted for you. He’s there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on or some advice.” 

“Or an ass kicking.” Gabriel added, unable to keep quiet any longer. 

“Or an ass kicking.” Lucifer agreed. “Just because Dean and I have more in common doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you less, or anything like that. He’s just found a  _ friend _ and a brother whom enjoys the same things as him. You’ve had that, Sam. Can you think of a time before me when Dean had that?”

“Cas.” Sam said simply. “Dean said the same thing about Cas for years and now look at them.”

“Castiel is different. Castiel bonded to Dean when he raised him from Hell off of Alastair’s rack,” Lucifer said patiently. “I have no such bond with Dean. Is Dean an attractive man? Yeah, he is. Does he know his way around the bedroom? You bet he does. Does he cook a kick ass burger and buys the best beer? Hell yes! But Sam, I fell in love with  _ you.  _ I fell for the man who stood up and said that he wouldn’t do something unless he had to. I fell in love with the man who used me to save the world and prevent me from killing Michael. I fell in love with a headstrong, stubborn, strapping young man who has the eyes of a puppy and a dimpled smile and a soul that shines brighter than the sun.” He reached across the table and laid a gentle hand on Sam’s. “I fell in love with Sam Winchester. I am  _ still  _ in love with Sam Winchester.”

Hearing all that Lucifer had to say about him was painful because he couldn’t see the truth of them. He’d never been able to. Not since he found out what Azazel had done. “Then tell me. Where is he? Because when I look in the mirror I don’t see him anymore.” Sam said low and soft. 

Lucifer smiled and squeezed his hand. “He’s in there,” he whispered. “Underneath a mask of jealousy. Jealousy is a very powerful emotion that can destroy even the best of relationships. And trust me, if anyone knows how powerful the sin of envy is, it’s me. It’s the whole reason I fell in the first place. Because I was jealous. But that man is still in there. He’s come out when he realizes that you’ve been rough on me and help me through what I’m feeling. He comes out when he notices I’m down and need a pick me up. He’s seeing the error of his jealous ways, and he wants to fix that, or so I hope.” 

Sam looked up at Lucifer and nodded. “I do. I don’t want to keep hurting you or Gabriel. I never did, not really.”

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Then there’s one thing you have to do before you start. Apologize and then tear up the contract you have with Lucifer. No more binding him to terms and conditions. That’s too much power for anyone to have in our situation.” 

“The contract became null and void about half a week ago.” Lucifer mentioned. “Paragraph 14, clause 7, subsection 8-C.  _ In the event of jealous and/or possessive behavior that can be misconstrued as rape, neglect, or abuse, on either Sam Winchester’s or Lucifer Morningstar’s part, and it has been done for more than four consecutive days, then this contract becomes null and void to protect the individual upon which this is being inflicted upon and will be renegotiated when both parties see fit. _ ”

Sam nodded in agreement but looked at Lucifer with a disturbed expression. “Did you ever feel like I..” his voice dropped off to a whisper “..forced you?” 

“No, Sam. You never forced me,” Lucifer whispered gently. “I consented. But you  _ were  _ too rough, multiple times.”

The tears that had be threatening to fall finally trickled down Sam’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Heylel. I’m so sorry.” 

“Come here,” Lucifer soothed. “Come here, Sam.” 

Sam stood from his chair and walked around the table, dropping to his knees in front of Lucifer and burying his head in his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, gently and soothingly. 

Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, still a little angered that the situation had gotten to this point and had been going on for so long without him knowing about it. 

Sam raised his head after a couple minutes and wiped his eyes dry. “I’m going to go get cleaned up.”

“Alright,” Lucifer said softly. 

Sam stood and sheepishly made his way to the nest leaving Lucifer and Gabriel alone. 

Gabriel sat quietly, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. 

“Yes?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m pissed. Am I allowed?” Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. “Or should I pretend it’s all posies and sunshine?”

“You’re allowed to be upset,” Lucifer soothed. 

“Good.” Gabriel said as he got up. “And please don’t try to analyse me like you can do with Sam. I know exactly why I’m feeling what I am and I can promise it’ll pass with a little time.” 

Lucifer smiled. “I know, and I won’t do that. You’re not the same as Sam and I’m not going to force something like that on you.” 

“We’d be here until the second coming if you did.” Gabriel went to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his cheek against his brother’s ear. “I failed you. Again.” 

“You did no such thing,” Lucifer murmured. 

“I did. I should have seen what was going on. Protected you.” Gabriel said as he rubbed his bearded cheek against Lucifer’s ear, nuzzling against him. “That’s why I’m mad.”

Lucifer nuzzled back. “You can’t protect me from everything.”

“No.” Gabriel said as he tilted Lucifer’s face toward his and softly and quickly kissing him. “But I can try.”

“I love you,” Lucifer whispered against Gabriel’s lips.

“I love you too.” Gabriel whispered back before straightening up. “And if you don’t have plans beyond laundry and dinner I’d like to propose a movie. You, me and a bag of popcorn. And maybe Sam if he’s a good boy.” 

Lucifer smiled up at him. “I’d like that.” 

Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on then, General. I heard the new Star Wars is out on pay per view.” 

Lucifer smiled and held Gabriel close. “Let’s go watch it then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam opened the door for Mary, having picked her up from school as Lucifer and Gabriel continued their movie marathon. It was the least he could do to make up for his recent behavior and it gave him the opportunity to spend some quality time with her. All the way home she chattered excitedly about her day, even showing him a drawing she’d made of their family. Sam had smiled at the brightly colored strokes of crayon on the rough piece of construction paper. “That’s really good, princess.” he’d said as he passed it to her as the light had turned green. 

Now they were home and Mary ran into the bunker shouting out for Gabriel and Lucifer. 

Lucifer turned and beamed as his daughter ran to him and he hugged her tightly to him. “Oh, there’s my beautiful princess!!” he gushed, kissing her temple. “Want to tell me all about your day?” he asked. 

“Yes.” She said, one of her unravelling pigtails bouncing against her shoulder as she nodded. “But I want Papa hugs too.” 

“So you remembered me, huh?” Gabriel teased as he plucked her from Lucifer’s hold and hugged her tight. “Were you a good girl for your teacher?” Gabriel asked as he settled back her onto his knee. 

Sam stopped for a second at the end of the couch then moved to one of the armchairs to sit. Smiling softly at Mary’s enthusiasm. 

“I was bestest.” Mary said as she pulled her backpack onto the couch. “I got to sing and I learned a letter. Mrs. A. A is for Apples.” Mary smiled wide and bright. 

“And adorable.” Gabriel said as he pinched the end of her nose. 

Lucifer beamed at his daughter. “I’m so glad that you had such a good day, princess,” he said. 

“I made a friend too. He’s awesome.” She said as she opened her bag and started pulling out all her things. 

“A boy, huh? Better not tell Uncle Dean you have a boyfriend.” Sam teased. 

“Nooooo.” She cried out. “A friend, Daddy. Not a boyfriend. Boyfriends are icky.” Mary explained as she held her picture out to Lucifer. 

Lucifer beamed and held the picture. “Want to tell me about it?” he asked. 

Mary wiggled out of Gabriel’s lap and stood between them, pointing to various figures in her drawing. “That’s you ‘cause you got yellow hair. And that’s Papa with his fuzzy face and that’s Daddy. He’s tallest. And then Unca Dean and Unca Cas.” Then she pointed to a black rectangle in the far corner. “And that’s Baby.” 

Gabriel chuckled and pointed to a squiggle at the bottom of their page at everyone’s feet. “And what’s that?”

“That’s Barkley. Our puppy.” She looked at Gabriel and smiled. 

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “We have a puppy?” he asked. 

“Yes, he sleeps with me at night. He got red eyes and growls at shadows for me.” She explained. 

Sam looked up at Lucifer with a touch of concern. “Please tell me she’s not describing what I think she is and that there isn’t one in the bunker.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I have  _ no  _ clue.”

“If she is, I haven’t seen it.” Gabriel added. “Kids have ‘friends’ that others don’t see. It’s healthy.”

“He’s nice.” Mary said as she took the picture and tucked it back in her bag. “He eats gummies and hot dogs.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Well, why don’t you go clean up from school? Your uncles should be home soon and then it’s dinner time.”

“Are we eatin’ green stuff?” She asked with a wrinkle of her nose. 

“We’re having meatloaf and mashed potatoes and corn,” Lucifer told her. 

“Mmmm. I like corn and taters.” Mary kissed Lucifer on the cheek. “Thank you, Mommy.” 

“Of course, pumpkin,” Lucifer hummed, kissing her cheek back. “Love you.” 

Mary giggled and pulled back and squished Lucifer's cheeks together. “To the moon?” 

“To the moon and to the stars beyond.” Lucifer beamed. 

Satisfied with the answer, Mary crawled off the couch and ran to her room calling for Barkley to “Come on, Boy.”

Gabriel twisted around and scanned the room quickly. “Not a hellhound.” He snorted when he faced front again, clearly amused with himself. “How paranoid are we that we think an imaginary dog is a Hellhound?”

“Because with us I wouldn’t be surprised if it were.” Sam said as he looked at his watch. 

Lucifer chuckled and stood up to head into the kitchen, smiling as Dean and Castiel came in just as he was putting the meatloaf in the oven. “Hey there, did you two have fun?” he asked. 

“Not at first.” Castiel said as he draped his coat over a kitchen chair. “It would seem that Dean got into an altercation in the bunker and was quite distraught for most of the day.” 

Lucifer sighed and nodded. “I would surmise as much,” he admitted. 

Dean grumbled about gossiping angels as he pulled a beer from the fridge. 

“This is not, as you call it, gossiping.” Castiel corrected him. “This is debriefing.” 

Lucifer looked over at Dean. “Beer on the roof after dinner?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean said and took a pull from his bottle. “Is everything settled so I can go in there without a repeat of earlier?” he asked with a slight scowl. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes.” he said softly. 

“Good. I’m gonna wash up for dinner and get the smell of lake water off my skin. Shout when it’s ready.” Dean said and kissed Castiel on the cheek. “Join if you want.” 

“I’m content here for now.” Castiel replied. 

Lucifer smiled and began working on the mashed potatoes. 

* * *

The sun was setting, casting the roof of the bunker in a golden glow as Dean sipped on his third beer of the evening. He enjoyed the quiet and solitude it offered now that he shared a room with Castiel.

Lucifer sipped on his own beer, enjoying the quiet and companionship that this offered him, kicking back with a buddy and a beer and watching the sunset. 

After finishing the bottle in his hand, Dean tipped it upside down in the cooler and pulled out a fresh one. “I’m sorry if I caused you problems with Sam. If I’d have known he was going to be a dick about it I’d have found another way. Maybe get Cas to zap away from what he was doing.” 

“Sam was jealous.” Lucifer said, looking over at him. “Jealous of the fact that you accepted me as a friend and brother. He felt like you were replacing him with me.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “At least you don’t turn toxic after burritos. It’d be an upgrade.” 

Lucifer laughed softly. “I suppose it would.” He sighed. “He’ll be fine. I hope.” He was staring at the bottle in his hands almost forlornly. 

“If it’s just a case of green-eyed monster then how come you look like I just kicked your puppy?” Dean asked, leaning down to be able to see Lucifer’s face. “He didn’t give you the clap did he?”

Lucifer shook his head, unable to help the small smile that spread across his face. “Do. . . do you think he still loves me?” he asked quietly. 

Dean was stunned that a question like that would even be raised, but then again he was talking to the most self-doubting angel in all of creation. And the same angel married his pig-headed brother. Sighing, Dean dangled the beer bottle between his bent knees, picking at the label. “I love the kid and he should know that by now. But he’s always had a flair for the dramatic at times. Hell, look at you and Gabriel. Couldn’t be satisfied with one husband. Had to have two. But I doubt he’d get jealous over someone he didn’t love.”

Lucifer took another long drink from his bottle and sighed. “Doesn’t feel like he does. Not when all he’s been doing since we got home is dominance displays and being possessive over me without much regard for me,” he whispered. 

“He’s young, human and we all know us Winchesters’ are shit at relationships. So give him some time to screw his head on straight. Or Gabriel screw it on for him.” Dean looked back toward the door to make sure Sam wasn’t in earshot and snorted with a smirk thrown at Lucifer, “And if he doesn’t, then me and Cas will adopt ya. Wouldn’t mind having two hubby’s around.” 

Lucifer laughed and grabbed himself another beer. “Yeah, yeah, talk to Gabe about that one you menace,” he teased as he ran his fingers over his nearly bald head. “I want to thank you for being there for me, even though I was reluctant to talk.” he said.

“You’re family, of course I’m gonna stick up for you.” He turned and clapped a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Even if you are a bit vanilla in the sack. We’ll have to work on that if you’re going to be me and Cas’ wife.” 

Lucifer looked over at Dean with a smirk of his own. “ _ You’re _ the vanilla one,” he said. 

“Well I’m not married to a kinky trickster and a deviant Winchester. So I’ve not had the same learning curve as you.” 

“I’m surprised that seraph of yours hasn’t gotten any ideas from his kinky trickster and seductive devil of brothers.”

“Oh he’s gotten ideas. Plenty of them.” Dean blushed faintly. “I’m just not all that into cross dressing and age play.” He took a sip but quickly broke away from the bottle to nudge Lucifer with his shoulder. “Speaking of which, do you know how weird it is to hear Castiel try and call me daddy with that voice of his?”

Lucifer cracked up laughing. “Daddy.” He mimicked Castiel before falling into a fit of giggles again. 

“His exact words were. ‘Hello Daddy’.” Dean started to laugh. “He even had a lollipop that he kept sucking on.” 

Lucifer howled. “Dude. He basically did what he does when he greets you.” He wiped a tear from his eye. 

Dean nodded and took a swig of his drink. “Yeah, but I don't believe that you three haven’t done something that just had you hightailing for the hills because it got to be too much on the ridiculous scale.”

Lucifer hummed in thought before snickering. “Okay, so you know how my little mindset is  _ not  _ the same as Gabriel’s?”

“Kinky versus comfort. Yeah. I know.” Dean turned to watch Lucifer with interest at what he was about to tell him. 

“So, one time I had regressed, and Gabriel wanted to be a naughty little. So there we were, in the bedroom, and I’m basically Mary’s age. Sam had to stop and tell Gabriel to get out of his headspace because I kept asking too many questions. ‘Daddy, what are you doing to Gabs? Daddy, why is Gabs naked? Daddy, don’t put your fingers there, that’s icky.’ And on and on.”

Dean’s eyes widened until he covered his face as he laughed. “Jesus, that’s so wrong.”

“Why do you think they stopped?” Lucifer laughed. “It was just so wrong. We decided that if I was little, Gabriel couldn’t, and vice versa.” 

“Good rule.” Dean held up his beer towards Lucifer in salute. 

Lucifer returned the salute with his own beer.

Dean’s got quiet again and watched the last of the evening light fade away as the stars came into view above them. “I shouldn’t have blown my top at him. I said some shitty stuff that should have stayed in my head.” 

“He needed to hear that.” Lucifer said quietly. “You were trying to protect me and help him. Yes, you got angry, but to be fair, you  _ did  _ warn him.”

Dean shook his head. “Didn’t need to bring Hell into it.” 

Lucifer remained quiet, sipping on his beer for a brief moment. “Maybe not,” he finally agreed, “but it worked. I’m not a big fan of the whole  _ the ends justify the means _ mentality but in this case, some extreme measures were needed.”

“The ends always justified the means with us.” Dean dropped his empty bottle in the cooler and refrained from pulling out another. “Dad made sure we understood that before we hit puberty.” 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. John Winchester was a nasty sonofabitch who should’ve put you boys up for adoption the moment your mother died,” Lucifer said. 

“But then you wouldn’t be talking to my charming self on a rooftop in Kansas. You’d be sitting inside my brother and talking to Michael instead. Or dancing on his grave.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “He’d be the one dancing on mine,” he said quietly.

“Then aren’t you glad that Dad kept us.” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “Right or wrong in his ways, Dad loved us.” 

“Yeah, and I guess that’s why I let the thing with Sam go on for as long as it did. Because I love him.” Lucifer wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and gave a squeeze of camaraderie. 

“No more though. Right?” Dean asked, tilting his head toward the angel. “Just because you love him doesn’t mean you forget that you’re an archangel and deserve to be treated with some respect.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Right. No more.”

“Good because a certain seraph reminded me of that very fact this afternoon.” Dean said with a blushing smirk. “Toppy fucker.”

Lucifer raised a fist to bump Dean with. “To the toppy fuckers that we love,” he said. 

Dean chuckled as he met Lucifer’s fist with his own. Then he tilted his head to the side like a dog listening to a far off noise. “I’m being summoned to bed.” he turned as smile to Lucifer as he stood up and grabbed the cooler. “You’re a good egg, Luci. Sam could have done a lot worse.” 

“Thanks, Dean.” Lucifer smiled up at Dean.

“Night, Kiddo. Remember Daddy touches Gabe’s naughty spots because Gabe asks him to.”  Dean said with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared and he looked at Lucifer seriously. “You should tell Sam that you feel like he doesn’t love you. If he doesn’t know, then he can’t fix it” Giving a nod, he disappeared back into the bunker. 

Lucifer sat outside for a bit longer, sipping on his beer and thinking over everything that had happened and been said. He felt a presence over by the doorway leading back into the bunker and he turned, finding Sam. “Hey,” he said softly. 

“Can I come out or are you about to come in?” Sam asked with his hands tucked in his pockets. 

“You can come out,” Lucifer said, beckoning him over. 

Sam stepped outside and came over to sit beside Lucifer. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, he looked up at the night sky. “Nice night.” 

“It is,” Lucifer agreed, taking another pull of his beer.

Sam tapped his thumb on his knee before working up to speak his mind. “I’ve been thinking since our conversation. You know how we said in the beginning how if it got to be too much that I could back out of being your Dom?”

“You want to back out because you’re afraid this will happen again?” Lucifer guessed. 

“No.” Sam said softly. “I’m backing out because I have hurt you. Period. Gabe explained about the grace but there has to be some deeper reason for it and I need the time to work through it before I take on that kind of responsibility again.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Sam, when we love someone, we give that person permission to hurt us,” he said softly. “It’s messed up, I know, but it’s the way life is.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Sam folded up his legs and wrapped his arms around them, making him look far younger than his thirty-plus years. “It doesn’t mean that I don’t want you or Gabriel. I need this, just like you need things.” 

Lucifer nodded. “And what will happen when I need to be Dommed while you’re on leave?” he asked softly. 

“I’ve talked to Gabriel and he’s agreed to if you're okay with it.” Sam said, sneaking a furtive glance at his mate. 

Lucifer thought about everything and finally gave a nod. “Alright. I accept.”

Sam unfolded himself and knelt beside Lucifer. “I’ll probably spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you and I can’t promise I’ll succeed, but I can promise you that I’ll try.” 

Lucifer looked down at Sam and sighed softly. “Will it even matter if. . . if you don’t love me anymore?” he asked quietly. “I mean, I’ll understand if you don’t.” 

“W-what?” Sam asked, his heart crushing in on itself and sinking into the pit of his stomach, “If I don’t- Heylel, I do love you.”

Lucifer didn’t answer for a few minutes. “It hasn’t felt like it,” he admitted quietly. “But like I said. I’d understand if you didn’t. It’d hurt but. . .” he shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal, “I’d learn to live with it.” The way his voice cracked at the end showed the true emotion, that Lucifer wouldn’t be able to cope if this was the case. 

“Please, Heylel,” Sam gently took his hand and squeezed it, “I swear I love you. I messed up so big and I don’t know how to convince you other than to keep saying it over and over.” Lifting their joined hands, Sam kissed Lucifer’s knuckles over and over, all the while repeating the same phrase, “I love you.”

Lucifer gave a watery smile and nodded, not quite believing it but knowing that that would be a process. “I love you too. Now, please, get up here and cuddle me. I’ve missed that. 

Sam didn’t have to be told twice and straddled Lucifer with his legs wrapped around him, fitting the angel neatly in the hollow his legs made. Laying his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, he took a deep breath and letting the smell of the Lucifer’s soap and natural scent fill him as his arms hugged him tight. “Thank you for not smiting me.” 

“As if I could,” Lucifer whispered, running his fingers through Sam’s hair gently.  

A few minutes pass of them holding and whispering to each other before Gabriel came up. “Hey, Squidward and his twin. Mary wants storytime and I’m told that I can’t do the voices like Daddy and Mommy can.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Let’s go put our daughter to bed.” he whispered. 

Sam nodded and unwound his limbs from around Lucifer. Standing, he held out his hand for Lucifer. “What’s the story tonight, Gabe?” 

“The Tawny Scrawny Lion.”  Gabriel said as he gave Lucifer a pointed look. “Seems someone may have got Gumdrop to appreciate veggies before she was old enough to collect retirement pay.” 

Lucifer laughed and took Sam’s hand to stand up. “Alright. Let’s go put her to bed.”


End file.
